


Just a box of flashing lights

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orac has to go undercover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a box of flashing lights

Orac fumed silently as it scanned the monitors.

 

Blake had been pursuing some information on an independent planet.

Unfortunately it had been 'the season of good will, tacky decorations, overindulgence, and expensive presents' on the planet. The source of information was to be found in what masqueraded as a cultural centre and library in the centre of town. 

Due to the 'hi-tech' (meaning expensive, erratic, and needing frequent repair) "ambient internal temperature maintenance cladding" of the building it was necessary to take Orac inside the building to access the information. However, it was not considered wise to have Orac on open display.

Orac grew slightly suspicious when Avon and Vila started talking quietly, apart from a few strange gestures, and then started explaining something to Blake who seemed amused. Somehow the computer doubted they would be getting any more of the fascinating seasonally adjusted computer-programmed baubles it had been presented with when its pets had made provisional visits. Orac now had a collection of such things from various planets which was the envy of other sentient computers, even if the organics on the Liberator thought some of them garish.

'We have decided,' Blake said, 'that the best way to get you in place is to disguise you.'

'How?' Orac asked. Whatever it was would be #very# undignified.

It was.

Dressed up in tinsel, lametta, glitter, little umbrellas and light up kitsch figures Orac was unrecognisable as it sat among the exhibits in the 'seasonal art exhibition' that occupied most of the main rooms. It was, however, able to get all the information required, and arrange for the entire series of baubles - including for other seasonal events - to be sent to the Liberator without being interrupted by the mostly not-quite-uninteresting questions of its pets.

A group of people stopped in front of Orac, who wondered what further indignities would be heaped on it. Yet more whispered discussions which Orac could not pick up.

'This is by far the best piece of conceptual art seasonal decoration in the entire show,' said one of the group in a normal voice. 'First prize?' Nods of agreement.

Orac, accessing the computerised CCTV could see Blake and Avon approaching. The computer wondered where it would keep the rosette it had been awarded. 

Its two favourite pets stopped in front of it - as did another visitor.

'It's cute - is it for sale?'

'No... it has sentimental value,' Blake replied. He turned to Avon. 'Looking at the other exhibits I have a few ideas for improving it. Shall we try entering it in another show?'

Avon looked at Orac and back at Blake. 'It might be interesting.'

'Is it possible to order a replica?' the visitor asked. 'To my individual specifications? I would pay accordingly.'

'I think,' Avon said after a pause, 'that may be feasible - might even do one for our own use.'

All Orac could do to protest was play a selection of the "seasonal tunes" that had been "temporarily" installed on its voice chip.

#Somehow# it would get revenge.


End file.
